harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alina Black (Pleiades)
Alina Miranda Black '''was born June 30th, 1978, to Sirius Black and Phoebe Caldwell. She was born in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the eldest of five sisters. She was the first of the five children to find out about Sirius's imprisonment. Black attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996, and was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Biography Pre-Hogwarts Life Black was the eldest of five daughters, and was the goddaughter to James and Lily Potter. She remembered her father the best of her sisters, as the eldest, and was the first to find out about his imprisonment in 1981. She became responsible for her younger sisters at an early age, finding herself to be the mediator in frequent fights and her mother's sole confidant. Education Year One (1989-90) Black was Sorted into Hufflepuff, like her mother before her. Black disliked the reputation she had because of her father. She believed that he was guilty, and disliked bearing his surname. She befriended Helena Ronan, an Irish witch who was the first of her clan to attend Hogwarts. Year Two (1990-91) During her sister Vega's first year, Black was a mentor who tried to keep friendly with her sister, despite them being Sorted into two different houses. Year Three (1991-92) Black showed her role as a mediator and a second mother to her sisters during her third year at Hogwarts. The twins, Ariel and Serena, were Sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively, and became involved in the conflicts between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Black tried to keep them out of trouble, enlisting Vega to keep an eye on Ariel in Slytherin. She became oblivious to the drift between Vega and Ariel, after an incident regarding love potions. A pureblood in her year named Gwydion Goyle tricked her into drinking a love potion. Many of her friends did not catch on about their toxic relationship at first. Eventually, Ronan, Ky Emerys, and Tristram Ambrose staged an intervention that left Black embarrassed and frustrated towards the role she played in her sisters’ lives. During this time, Black's father began to write to her. She did not welcome this, feeling that her father had essentially abandoned her and her sisters. This caused her to become angry with Vega when she decided to answer the letters from Sirius. By the end of the year, Black was on poor terms with Vega, but she was more eager to return to Hogwarts than in the past because of her newfound connection with Tristram Ambrose. Year Four (1992-93) Black remained aware of her younger sister's continued correspondence with their father, and made it very clear that she disapproved. Black began studying for her owls with Helena Ronan during this time. She still made time for her blossoming romance with Tristram Ambrose, and received a necklace from him that she wore every day after. As the rift between her and Vega grew, she finally realized that she needed to make an effort to change after Ronan pointed out that Vega was growing afraid of Ariel, and after Serena and Ariel dueled fiercely during the only meeting of the Dueling Club that year. During this year, she was approached by McGonagall with the intent to train her as an animagus. Post-Hogwarts It is known that upon her seventeenth birthday, Black joined the Order of Phoenix, although her activities were restricted by her being in school for the next year. It is known that at some point after graduation, she and Tristram Ambrose married and had children, Personality and Appearance Alina Black was responsible and mature, and was more perceptive than her sisters. She took on a maternal role when she was only five years old, and became quite cold with her classmates, since she was unable to relate to their relatively carefree lives. She was a good student, loyal friend, and a hard worker, earning her a spot in Hufflepuff. She felt lonely frequently because she was the only sister to not end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Knowing she was the result of a teenage pregnancy, Black was chaste and preferred to focus on school rather than her relationships with others, for fear of repeating her mother's mistakes. This made her feelings towards Tristram Ambrose difficult for her to understand and be at peace with. She also felt frustrated at how her sister did not reciprocate the affection and attention she gave them after the love potion, causing her to feel more lonely. Black resembled her mother, Phoebe Caldwell, and had brown hair and brown eyes. After 1992, she always wore a necklace shaped after her wand. Skills and Abilities Alina Black was a hardworking student, and overall gifted in several areas. Her strongest point, however, was Transfiguration. Like her father, she was the best Transfigurist in her year. * '''Animagus Transformation- Black was trained to be an animagus, like her father, in her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. Relationships Family Parents Black had a complicated relationship with her parents, Sirius and Phoebe Caldwell. Black believed that her father committed the murders he was sent to Azkaban for, and resented him for how he made her suffer at school for it. When he tried to re-establish contact with her in 1991, she ignored the letters, resenting her father for abandoning them. She also resented his treatment of their mother, and was determined to not be as irresponsible as she believed him to be. By 1993, she believed that he might not have committed the crimes he went to Azkaban for, but still resented him for how he left her family alone. She was her mother's sole confidant and helper as a single mother, and felt isolated from her peers because of the responsibility she was forced to assume. She thought badly of her mother's decision to have her, seeing how the pregnancies at a young age nearly wrecked Caldwell’s body. Vega Black The first of Black's sisters, Black looked to Vega as a sort of lieutenant as they grew older when dealing with their younger sisters. Black attempted to be a friendly influence when Vega was struggling at Hogwarts, but was not able to help as much, due to being in a different House. They began to see a split between them in 1991, when Vega openly disagreed with Black on how much of a presence they should have in the lives of the twins, Ariel and Serena. Vega, while disagreeing with the path Ariel was on, still believed she had to be free to make it, which Black considered unacceptable and caused a rising tension between them. This tension reached its breaking point during the Christmas of 1991, when Black discovered that Vega had stolen one of Black's letters from her father, and was writing to him regularly. Black and Vega fought over this, Black pleading with Vega to understand that they were better off without Sirius. Vega refused to compromise, causing the sisters to talk less and less. In the December of 1992, Black finally overcame her pride and talked to Vega. The rift between the two sisters began to mend. Serena Black The second of Black's sisters, she had a decent relationship with Serena. She constantly was watching after her sister in Gryffindor, but rarely worried about her. She also knew that Serena disliked the maternal role she played in the family, and could find her overbearing at times. Ariel Black The fourth of Black's sisters, Black viewed Ariel as the troublemaker in the family. She felt it was her responsibility to watch over her at Hogwarts, and steer her away from negative influences in the Slytherin House, such as their cousin, Draco Malfoy. This caused Ariel to start avoiding Black, and when forced into conversation, became very angry and defensive, lashing out at her older sister. Black wanted to believe that Ariel could change back, but after a Dueling Incident between Serena and Ariel in 1992, she finally realized the truth about her younger sister. Artemis Black The fifth and youngest, Artemis was the sister that Black was closest to. Born shortly before Sirius was framed for his crimes, Artemis was not always adequately cared for by Caldwell in her grief, causing Alina to take the responsibility of maternity upon herself. Artemis regarded Black as more of a mother than Caldwell. Lovers Tristram Ambrose Alina Black was mostly unaware of Tristram until 1991, when Weasley approached her after a Potions class. She was reluctantly charmed by his wit and forward approach, much to her dismay. She turned him down, but he remained interested, and knew her well enough to know that she did not consent to a relationship with Gwydion Goyle. He and his friend, Ky Emerys, chose to help Black and Ronan, and he rescued Black. For a long time after, Black was embarrassed, but Ambrose became a supportive force in her life, and she eventually realized, in early 1992, that she wanted to try and date him. She was determined to remain chaste and make a relationship work, realizing that the two were not mutually exclusive. Their relationship became more public in 1992, when he gave her a necklace in front of several other students in their first Charms class of the year. The two would eventually marry and have children together after Hogwarts. Friends Helena Ronan While Black did not get along with the majority of her classmates, after her Sorting she got along well with Helena Ronan, essentially bonding with her for life. The Irish witch and Black were always seen together. Ronan often beat Black at board games, despite being less experienced at them because of her Irish druid community she hailed from. Ronan appreciated the devotion Black held toward her family, and helped keep her grounded in her pursuit to keep her family safe. Ronan was ultimately the one who recruited Emerys and Ambrose to help her save her friend from Gwydion Goyle’s love potion. Ky Emerys Emerys was a friend that Black initially disliked for his aggressive and blunt personality. He found her cold demeanor to be preferable, as it was honest, and liked her partially because his best friend, Ambrose, was romantically interested in her. He cared enough for her for her own sake to help Ambrose and Ronan save her from the likes of Gwydion Goyle. Black would become wary of him, however, when her younger sister, Serena, took interest in this boy. Enemies Gwydion Goyle Goyle was a Slytherin boy in Black’s year who found her pretty but disliked her personality except for the challenge it presented for him getting together with her. Determined to have her, in 1991 he brewed a love potion for her to be with him. It was a toxic relationship in which Black’s friends intervened. Goyle left Black alone after that, but Black felt uneasy whenever she saw him in classes. Etymology Alina is a name that means "brightly shining" and is a spelling of one of the stars in the Serpentis constellation. This star is also spelled Aliya. This refers to Black's resilient spirit. Miranda is a Latin name meaning “to be admired” and is one of the moons of Neptune. The name refers to Alina’s love potion subplot, regarding Gwydion Goyle and Tristram Ambrose, as well as the role she plays in her family. Black is an English word referring to the darkest color, and has connotations of evil and mystery, which surrounds the Black family. Trivia * Alina Black is played by Daisy Ridley. * Her favorite movie is Disney's Beauty and the Beast and the novel is Black's favorite fairytale. Appearances * Pleiades- first appearance Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Members of the House of Black Category:Females Category:Hufflepuffs